The Day of Hiding
by CrazyRandomFangirl
Summary: Desmond accidentally messes up on of Altair knives. what happens next? YAOI! dont like dont read


Well Dawn-chan says that if my yaoi stories are going to get any more perverted and will soon probably been in the M ratings that i need to make sure all you good readers know that i, Hikari, am the evil perverted mastermind or make my own profile which i have no way of doing at the moment. Anyway this story is YAOI don't like don't read.

The Day of Hiding

Desmond clung to the rafters of the ceiling, trying his best to hide. And his reason for hiding? He had ruined on of Altair's favorite knives by accidently leaving it out in the rain. He suddenly heard a loud shout of his name and several objects breaking. Desmond tightened his grip on the rafter he was holding onto and swished his hair to the side so he could see better.

He had thought about getting it cut until Altair said he thought it looked good. Desmond blushed at the memory because it wasn't often that he got any type of compliment from his secret crush. He heard several more crashes before he heard the door to the room he was hiding in opened then close and heavy footsteps. He clung tighter to the rafter and tried to make himself as small as possible.

"What are you doing up there?" Desmond let out a sigh of relief at hearing his cousin Ezios slight accent. He peered over the edge of the rafter and looked down at Ezio who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hiding from Altair," he said and looked down at his cousin with large brown puppy dog eyes. "Please don't tell him im here, he might kill me," he whimpered. Ezio sighed, he was really getting tired of the sexual tension going on between his cousin and Altair. In Altair it came out in anger and irritation which was usually targeted toward poor Desmond who just whimpered and then ran off to hide. "Fine, I wont tell him your here," Ezio said. Hid younger cousin looked at him with happy eyes and returned to making himself as small as possible to hide.

Suddenly a booted foot kicked the door ope and Altair stormed into the room and started searching for Desmond in the usual places he would hide when in that room. When he finished his search he looked at Ezio and snarled. "Where is he hiding," he asked angrily. Ezio sighed before an idea formed in his head and he smirked. "I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped harassing my poor cousin just because your sexually frustrated with him," Ezio said in an annoyed voice. He watch as Altair sputtered slight and smirked before he continued talking. "You know you want to have your wicked way with im. Have him whining and begging under you as you take his verginita," Ezio said noticing how Altair's eyes darkend and his breaths grew heavier.

Ezios smirk grew and he pointed up at the rafter Desmond was hiding on and left the room. Altair looked and jumped halfway up the wall before using his leg strength to shoot backwards and grab the edge of the rafter before quickly putting himself up and looking at Desmond with the eyes of a predator. Desmond was blushing and his eyes were wide as he looked at Altair. He yelped as Altair suddenly lunged at him and knocked them both down to the ground. He gasped as the breathe was knocked out of him. As he tried to regain his breathe lips suddenly slammed onto his own and hips grinded roughly into his own..He moaned loudly and then let out a small mewl as the grinding became harder. He felt a hand push his seater up and then travel down to his pants. (A/N: had to stop myself here if i want it to stay in the T rating)

*P.O.V change*

As Ezio tried to leave the house as quickly as possible he heard a loud scream of pleasure coming from the room Desmond and Altair were in followed by loud screeching sound that he knew was the table crapping against the floor. He quickly ran out of the house not wanting to hear his cousin and friend have sex. Right as he was about to close the door he heard an extremely loud scream followed by the sound of wood braking. He shut the door quickly before he took off running down the sidewalk hoping they didn't ruin all the furniture and other objects in the room.

Please Review dear sweet amazing wonderful smart-gets smacked on the back of the head- Dawn: stop sucking up and finish typing already you still have 7 more to type. *pouts* Hikari: readers review


End file.
